Wait, What Happened Last Friday Night?
by kitkat914
Summary: Hermione wakes up on a normal Saturday morning. Well atleast she thinks it is. She wakes up in a bed with Draco and has a terrible hangover. Also Hermione finds Harry saying something about Dumblebores beard? Challenge respone for SonnyPotterPokemon101!
1. Chapter 1

Beep…

Beep…

BEEP!

Hermione reached her hand out from under the covers and slammed the snooze button. She rolled over and snuggled into someone's warm chest. _Wait hold on!_ Hermione placed a hand on the man's chest. Her eyes widened and she sat up. As she did so she slammed a hand on her head. Her head felt like someone was slamming it against a wall repeatedly. Hermione looked over at the man to see it was the worst person ever to wake up next to. Draco Malfoy.

Hermione's eyes stayed widened as scooted back. She kept scooting back until she fell onto the floor. When she fell a certain someone woke up. _'That's exactly what I needed right now!'_ Hermione thought sarcastically.

...

Draco sat up feeling horrible. His hangover was killing him. He swung his legs over the side of the bed. Draco stood and turned to see no other than Granger sitting on the floor.

"What are you doing in here Granger?" He asked harshly. Draco looked down at the bed and floor. "And most importantly why is the bed and floor covered in glitter?"

Hermione scowled. "You honestly think I know! All I know is I woke up with you Malfoy!" She spat back. Draco returned the scowl and walked out of the room. She sighed and followed the stubborn ferret.

Hermione decided to explore what happened last night. She walked through the house and spotted Harry in the living room, muttering something about Dumbledore's beard, Ginny was lying on the kitchen counter with makeup smeared all over her face, and Blaise was surprisingly awake but was to busy throwing up in the bathroom . Hermione sighed and tried to wake Ginny up. All she would do is say something like "My makeup looks fine!"

Hermione rolled her eyes and sat on the couch. "What happened friday night?".

_Thanks for reading! This is for SonnyPotterPokemon101 and her Last Friday Night challenge! This is only the first chapter more is to come! Tell me if you hated it or just absolutely loved it! –Rachael _


	2. The First Clue

It took about three hours for everyone to wake up and recover from their hangovers. Now they were sitting on the two couches trying to figure out what happened and where they were.

"What are we going to do?" Ginny asked. Everyone had given up hope since no one had discovered anything yet. "Hey Gin what's on your arm?" Hermione asked. Ginny lifted her arm to see a hospital bracelet. "It's a bracelet thing that they give you when you're in the hospital!" She rushed over to Hermione. The bracelet read:_ John C Lincoln Hospital, Room: 101 Doctor: Severus Snape_

"Snape was your doctor?" Harry asked. She just shrugged. "Apparently." Hermione smiled. "You know what this means! We have our starting point! All we have to do is find Snape at the hospital and see if he knows about anything that happened last night." They all agreed except for Draco.

"Wait. How are we going to get there? We don't have a car." Blaise stood. "I found a pair of car keys in my trousers. Maybe there's a vehicle outside."

Everyone stepped outside to see a mini-van parked outside of the house. "Really? We drove to this house in a mini-van?" Draco asked. Hermione, Harry, and Ginny died laughing while Blaise just blushed.

"At least it's a car….right?" Draco rolled his eyes and got into the van.

_How everyone was seated in the car:_

_Blaise was in the driver's seat_

_Hermione sat in the passenger seat_

_Draco sat in the middle seat_

_Harry and Ginny sat in the backseat_

They arrived at the hospital. As soon as they parked everyone ran out of the van. They entered the hospital and spotted Snape.

"Snape! Snape!" Harry called chasing after him. Snape turned around and spotted the five. "What are you children doing here?" Snape asked harshly. "We were wondering if you knew anything about last night." Hermione asked hopefully. "Step into my office please." Everyone started following him until he came to a stop. "Only Miss Granger, please." Hermione stepped forward and followed him into his office.

"Take a seat." She did as she was told while Snape sat on the chair across from her. "Why did you ask me to follow you?" He sighed. "Well I thought it would be less embarrassing for you if I just told only you what happened." He said flatly. Hermione raised an eyebrow. "What do you mean? What happened?" She asked fidgeting a little. "Well I don't know the details but I do have some information. From what I heard you all went to some casino and earned some money." Snape explained. She nodded for him to continue. "And also you got married to Draco Malfoy."

_Man I'm just enjoying myself during this! Sorry for my short chapters I just don't want to give too much away. I hope you enjoyed this chapter and please review to tell me if you absolutely loved it or definitely hated it! Thanks for reading -Rachael_


	3. I Married a MudBlood!

_H_ermione's POV

I sat there in shock. I had realized two inportant things at that moment.

1. I was really drunk last night, and 2. I am offically Mrs. Malfoy

I looked at Snape hoping he would have a stupid grin on his face and yell "You fell for it!" But all I got was a blank expression. "You can't be serious! I married that ugly, disgusting, and revolting ferret!" I exclaimed while standing up. "Ms. Granger I belive you said the same thing except using diffrent adjectives."

Snape said calmly and stood. "If you would be very kind to send Draco in my office I would be _glad_ to tell him." The word glad came through as a sneer. I nodded and bolted out of his office.

I walked up to the group who were all speaking in hushed whispers. "Snape want's to see you Malfoy." I said in a quiet tone. He rose an eyebrow but made it down the hallway. As soon as I heard the door make a _'click'_ noise I fell to my knees and bursted in tears. Why did I have to marry such an awfull person?

Normal POV _(Sorry for the switch but I just wanted to do a quick Hermione POV)_

Draco walked into his ex-potions master. As he stepped in he heard Snape using some _colorful_ laungue.

"Please have a seat Draco." Snape said while motioning to the chair that sat infornt of his desk. He nodded and sat down. "You needed to speak to me?" He nodded his head and cleared his throat. "Well I'm just going to come out with the situation. You're married to Hermione Granger, the mud-blood that's probably bawling her little eyes out."

Draco sat in shock. Did he just hear that right. "Are you serious?" Draco asked in disbeleif. Snape rose an eyebrow and quickly stood. "No I'm not Sirius Black!" Draco rolled his eyes and glared. "I said **serious **not **Sirius**!" Snape sank back in his chair and muttered and 'Oh.'

"Well whatever you said yes you did marry . Look at her head, see it for yourself." And with that Draco ran out of the office.

0o0o0o0o0o

Draco ran over to Hermione and grabbed her right hand. She gasped at the sudden contact but he ignored it. All that he was paying attention at was the plastic ring on her finger. He was in shock. _Why would a Malfoy like I buy such a ring? It clearly came out of a little vending machine!_ Then his thoughts went back to the marrige. _And why would I, a handsome pureblood, marry a mud-blood?_

He looked up at her and glarred. "We're going to the divorce office-" "Not until we find out the other details.' Harry said sternly while cutting off Draco in mid-sentance. Hermione turned to Harry and mouthed _thank you_. He nodded and everyone walked outside and took their seats in the mini van.

Blaise pulled out a map and gave a stupid cheecky grin. "Where to?"


	4. Unicorns and Ronald Weasley

Everyone sat in the van is silence. Where would they go next? They didn't even have a clue. The silence continued until Ginny spoke up.

"How about we turn on the raido. Maybe that'll lead to something." Everyone turned aorund in their seat and gave Ginny an unbeliveable look. "What?" Blaise rolled his eyes and turned on the radio. Then he gasped. "Oh my gosh this is my favorite song!" Blaise turned up the radio and started singing the lyrics. "All eyes on my the center of the ring just like a CIRCUS!"

Soon enough Harry started joining in... and then Ginny. Hermione and Draco made eye contact and rolled their eyes. They were being ridiculous. "When I crack that whip, everybody gonna trip just like a CIRCUS!" They kept singing until they heard someone yell "Shut up!"

Everyone turned around in their seats to see a certain red head. Hermione un-buckled her seat belt and ran to the trunk. As she did so Draco wasn't to far behind.

"Blaise toss the keys!" Hermione yelled. Blaise threw the keys and she caught them. "Nice catch!" Blaise called. She unlocked the trunk and saw no other than Ron Weasley sitting there. "Oh Hermione I've been looking for you everywhere!" Ron started to get out but fell flat on his face.

"Ronald? What are you doing here?" Hermione didn't remember any events that had Ron in them. But she didn't remember anything last night. Ron smiled and hugged her legs. "Oh Hermione I love you so much." He stood but got knocked down again.

"Don't say that about my fine! She is _mine!_" Draco said through gritted teeth. "Someone's possesive!" Harry muttered causing Ginny to giggle like a little school girl. Hermione looked down at Ron whos face was full of shock and disappointment.

"Hermione you married this ferret?" She nodded and helped him stand again. "Hey Ron, what's on your back?"

He turned and there was a unicorn tattoo on his back. "Empty your pockets." Draco demanded. He did so and there was a business card.

_Blaxley Wizard Tattoo Inc. Where you can get the tatoo of your dreams!_

"Looks like we're another step ahead."


End file.
